The Knight Who Fell In Love With the Dragon
by megurineluka20
Summary: I am sorry, Luka. One day, we will be reborn and meet each other.


**The Knight Who Fell In Love With the Dragon**

In a faraway kingdom, there is a princess who is born. She is the princess of the Kingdom Vocaloid. This kingdom is the hometown of many famous singers like MEIKO and KAITO. Since they found this kingdom, they fell in love and had a child. She is born this day. The princess' name is Gumi.

During her birth ceremony, there are three fairies who are delivering her their gifts. One fairy is named Miku Hatsune. She has teal pigtails and a teal hood. Her gift is to give the princess is the gift of voice. She will sing joyfully and bring spirits to all evil things. Another fairy is Rin Kagamine. She has short blonde hair with a white noticeable bow on her head. She wears a yellow hood. Her gift to the Princess is a bubbly personality. With this personality, she will be very happy and cheer up all the sad ones.

The last fairy is Miki. She has long red hair. She wears a coral hood. "I am Miki. My gift to your beloved princess is—"

Unfortunately, the fairy has been disrupted by a loud thud. Queen MEIKO went to her baby in the crib to see if she was okay. She was sleeping peacefully. A smile is placed on the princess' face. King KAITO stood up from his seat.

"Who dares to disrupt us?" He shouted while his scepter touched the floor from pushing it onto the ground. "You have no right! I don't care who you are—"

The King did not finish his sentence after the dust cleared up. He saw Witch Lily; a witch who fell in love with KAITO but his eyes was on MEIKO. She wanted to kill MEIKO because without her, Lily would have been the Queen of Vocaloid.

"L…Lily?" The King says with a gasp. The queen notices Lily. Her eyes widened. She hugged Princess Gumi tight. "What are you doing here? You are not invited."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let me say a few words, give the princess a gift, and I'll be off. If you bother disrupting me, I will kill everyone in this room. Got that?" She says with a sweet, innocent smile.

Kaito nodded. He did not want to cause any trouble towards his kingdom. Meiko shivered from hearing the witch's words. Lily is a witch with such magic. From a broken heart, she found black magic. She became evil and decided to use her magic on worthless peasants. Whenever she sees someone crying or depressed from love, she drains their opinion towards love and turns it into back magic.

"My gift to the princess," she started, "is a gift about love. If she falls in love with a man and her heart breaks from the man, she will die." A black heart escaped from the witch's hand. It went to the baby's heart. Everybody's eyes widened. The queen tried to get the heart instead, but the heart went through her and went inside the baby's body.

"I'm already old. I'm going to have to die soon. But, there will be a mysterious maiden who will destroy your princess." Lily says. She smiled. "Make sure your darling doesn't fall in love. Good bye!"

Lily disturbed. What is left was thunder from the sky. It started to rain. Meiko looked down to see if her baby was hurt somehow. There was no difference. A smile is placed on the baby's lips.

Meiko felt something tug on her dress. She looked down and saw a four year old. He has shoulder-length purple hair and indigo eyes. "Don't worry, Queen Meiko! I will protect your child and make sure she doesn't fall in love!"

The queen couldn't help but to smile. She knew this little boy. His name is Gakupo. This boy is the son of the kingdom's bravest knight; Kiyoteru. He is four years older than the princess. Kiyoteru and Kaito decided for his son and their daughter to fall in love and become Vocaloid's Ruler. Since the boy is still young; they don't know whether or not the son will break the princess's heart.

**Sixteen Years Later**

The Vocaloid Kingdom has changed. It has changed because all men are required to go to one special school. In that school, it taught how to treat a girl right. The purpose of this school is to make sure the princess won't cry from a broken heart after the spell she has taken.

So, the princess is now sixteen years old. She has green hair that reaches the ends of her ear. Pieces of hair reach her collar bone. She has a beautiful voice with a bubbly personality. Gumi annoys maids and butlers with her personality, though. Rin the fairy got a lecture from king because her personality was too much.

Princess Gumi has a bodyguard to watch and take care of her. It is the fellow boy who tugged on the queen's dress sixteen years ago. His name is Gakupo. Everybody respects him. If someone tried to hurt the royals, he will execute whoever did it. Gakupo has been taking care of the princess for six years.

It is a lovely day. The birds are singing around the garden. The sun's sunrays are shining peacefully on the beautiful roses that the princess is passing by. She is walking around the garden to get some Vitamin D. She inhales the air and she could smell the scent of the roses.

"Princess," a deep, yet protecting voice says. The Princess jumps and turns around. She sees her bodyguard, Gakupo. He could notice the frightened look on her face. "Sorry for scaring you. But why are you here in the gardens? You should get ready for your violin lesson."

She rolls her eyes. "I have been playing the violin all my life. I don't need any more lessons. Plus, there is still twenty minutes left before classes start."

He sighed. "I see. If that's how you want to go with, I will accept it. After the violin lesson is done, please go to the main hall. Your parents have prepared a new maid for you."

"What? A new maid, you say?" She asks while her eyes widened. He nods. "Who is she? What is her name? Is she pretty?"

Gakupo chuckled. "She is a tailor from the Vocaloid Village. Her name is Luka. I do not know what she looks like, princess," he says. The Princess nods. "Well, I have to go. I will see you—"

"Wait, please do not go yet," she says while hugging him. His eyes widened. "I need to tell you something." Gakupo nodded; waiting for what she wanted to tell him. "I've known you…ever since I was a child. There is something been inside me I have always wanted to tell you."

"I…love you," she whispered.

"Gumi!" someone called. Gumi turned around and saw her mother. Her eyes widened and she let go of Gakupo. "What are you doing hugging your bodyguard? You should be at your violin lesson. Come on, you don't want to receive another lecture from your father."

The princess nodded and waved goodbye to Gakupo. She followed her mother and disappeared within a minute. Gakupo was left there, just standing there. He looked down. Thoughts are in his head. What is he supposed to do now? He does not love Gumi back. He only thinks of her as a little sister.

After the violin lesson, Gumi went with her mother to the place where they held Gumi's birth ceremony. Kaito is sitting down on his chair. Meiko followed him by sitting on her chair. Gumi was standing next to her father. Gakupo and a few other knights are surrounding doors. In case someone bothers what is happening, they will execute the person bothering them.

"Bring the maiden," Kaito says. The doors open. There are two knights walking. In between them is the maiden. She has long pink hair with blue eyes.

"Wow, she is gorgeous," the princess says in her mind.

"Is this…Gumi's new maid? She is attractive…" Gakupo thinks. He shook his head.

The two knights step aside. A smile is placed on her lips. The maiden courtesies in front of the royal family. "Hello. My name is Luka Megurine. I am known as the best tailor at the Vocaloid Village. Please let me serve the kingdom."

Kaito smiled. "You talk like a queen. The way you act is better than a princess' act. I love the way you talk." He looked at his queen and princess. They looked at him back. "She reminds me of someone, but I don't know who." He thought.

The family heard a few more interesting stories about Luka. The king and queen decided to end her stories. Gakupo showed her to room. Gumi was walking to her room, until she was eavesdropping their conversation. She hid behind the door.

"Luka, you seem like a wonderful person. I admire you," he says shyly. Gumi's eyes widened after hearing his sentence. Luka smiled.

"D'aw, thank you love," Luka says. "Your hair is very soft. How do you make it look like that? I believe your hair is longer than mine."

Both of them laughed together. Gumi's heart felt torn. She thought Gakupo would only care for _her_. Gakupo never told Gumi a compliment as sweet as Luka's compliment. A tear escaped Gumi's eye. Gakupo was about to say something, but he heard a loud thud outside the door. He and Luka left the room to see what happened. Gakupo's eyes widened as he saw his princess on the floor.

The king and queen heard this loud thud as well. Kaito saw his precious daughter on the floor. A tear escaped the queen's eye. Kaito went up to his daughter and saw her eye lids closed. He placed his ear on her heart. He did not hear any heartbeats. Meiko realized that she saw Gumi hugging Gakupo. Words echoed inside her mind.

_If she falls in love with a man and her heart breaks from the man, she will die._

Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko saw Luka with a small smile on her lips. Once Kaito looked deeply inside her eyes, he realized he saw those same eyes, but a clearer color, before. Kaito remembered words sixteen years ago. He heard Lily's words.

_I'm already old. I'm going to have to die soon. But, there will be a mysterious maiden who will destroy your princess._

Luka carried Princess Gumi. Gakupo's heart turned into small, little pieces. He remembered that there will be a mysterious maiden who will destroy Gumi. This maiden is Luka. So, Luka is not a real person. She was made up from a spell just to serve Lily's orders. Gakupo shook his head. Luka is a _real _person, he thought. She's only under a spell.

Kaito and Meiko tried to run after Luka. She went to the balcony outside Gumi's room. Gakupo followed the rulers. Luka jumped. The mysterious maiden turned into a humongous pink dragon. Her long sakura hair disappeared. The only thing that this dragon still had was the eyes. Luka laughed, except there were a few more evil spirits living inside her voice.

As the three reached the balcony, Gumi and Luka were already gone. Meiko cried. Tears were escaping her eyes. She placed her hands on the rail. Kaito went up to his wife to rub her back. Gakupo couldn't help but to call himself stupid numerous times. He wondered why he had to fall in love with a fake girl. But, she's still a human, right? Kaito walked up to Gakupo and placed his hand on Gakupo's shoulder. He smiled.

"Please save our princess," he whispered. "You are the only one."

**On the Way**

Gakupo is on a cream house. He is surrounded by three fairies; Miku, Rin, and Miki. The horse that Gakupo is riding on is Rin's twin. She found a temporary spell which would make a living thing turn into a horse, but not for long. The name of the horse is named Len. Miku gave the knight a sword. This sword would kill the dragon as long as Gakupo impales the dragon with the sword. Miki gave Gakupo a shield. It is fire proof.

The three fairies casted a spell which made all of them appears in front of the castle. Miki casted a spell which allowed Gakupo to see where is the princess. She is in a slumber on the top of the castle. The dragon, or Luka, is in the castle waiting for the knight to save the princess. It did hurt Gakupo to kill someone who he had a crush on for a minute. He shook his head. Maybe she wasn't the right one. The three fairies appeared in front of Gakupo.

"I think my brother is going to turn back to his normal self," Rin said. "Please save our princess. You are the only one." Gakupo nodded. All of them could hear a lady singing. They all knew it was Lily's voice. Gakupo had his sword and shield with him. He charged and destroyed the door. There were a large amount of stairs to climb on. He placed his foot on the first stair and ran up.

_I cannot kill Luka! But, I promised the kingdom that I would save their princess. I really love her…_

He reached the second floor. He did not see anything mysterious. There was one thing he noticed. He heard someone breathing. The purple-haired knight turned around and saw Luka. He dropped his shield and sword. Gakupo ran to Luka, but it was just a ghost figure. He shook his head and went back to get his shield and sword. Gakupo continued climbing on the stairs. The knight reached the third floor. He heard the same breathing. He turned around and saw Luka. He rolled his eyes and continued climbing up the stairs.

The knight reached the fourth floor. Gakupo saw a dragon. He knew that this is Luka. The knight dropped his sword and shield and took several steps towards the dragon. He placed an innocent smile on his face. Extending his arms, he requested a hug.

"Please do not play tricks on me. If you continue placing tricks on me, you will die," she said. Her voice gave Gakupo the shivers.

"It's not like I want to kill you. I just want a hug, you know?" he says with a smile.

The dragon laughed. Small flames of fire came out of its nose. "Do you want a hug from me? You _do _know that I can kill you if I even tried to hug you. Plus, I know that you will try to kill me."

"I do not want to kill you," he whispered. "I love you."

Luka did not hear his words. "What? I cannot hear you."

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. She did notice that someone would actually fall in love with her. Luka is an ugly dragon. Why would someone charming like Gakupo fall in love with her?

"I had more feelings for you just now," he says while blushing under his armor. "You are a dragon. But you still have that attitude and eyes I fell for."

Her heart melted. She knew that he could not lie; his words seemed bold and sincere out of his lips. Luka turned back into a human. The pink haired maiden walked towards to Gakupo. He partially took off some of his armor. He extended his arms once again, until something that broke his heart appeared in front of his eyes. A sword flew and pierced Luka's heart.

Gakupo ran to Luka and caught her in his arms before she could fall. He turned around to see who would kill her. It was Rin's twin: Len. He stood at the place where Gakupo dropped his armor. Len had a confused look on his face. Why did he not let her fall on the ground? The witch's servant deserved it.

"Why did you kill her?" Gakupo shouted. Both of them are on the floor. Tears escaped the knight's eyes and landed right on Luka's face. There was a small smile on her face.

"Uh, are you blind?" Len asked. "She killed the princess."

"It was my fault, that's why!" He shouted with hate. Len took a few steps back. Gakupo placed his eyes on Luka. Blood stains are on her shirt. Luka drooled blood. Gakupo took out the sword from her heart and threw it. "Luka, please stay alive. I will take you to the—"

"No," she whispered. "I cannot survive. The feelings you told me touched my heart. I never knew someone like you would fall for me. It is my time to go."

Gakupo shook his head. "No! You do not deserve this!"

She smiled and placed her hand on his right cheek. "I have to go. Just remember that you are a man who I love…"

Within that, her arm dropped. Cries are inside the ruined castle.

It has been five years since the day that the knight rescued the princess. They married each other. Gumi became queen and Gakupo became king. The queen gave birth to three blessed children; Piko, Neru, and Akaito. Everyone in the castle believed that they were perfect for each other. The people of the kingdom are wrong. Gakupo still loved Luka. He was standing outside on a balcony. He smiled to himself. Out in the sky, he saw Luka's face.

_One day, we will be reborn and meet each other. _


End file.
